Mrocznobrokatowy Zakątek Umysłu Adama Lamberta
by Shaneev
Summary: Parodia, której głównym bohaterem jest amerykański gwiazdor Adam Lambert. 10 rozdziałów. / Mój własny fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrocznobrokatowy zakątek umysłu Adama Lamberta**

**część 1 "Szampon"**

**Adam siedział sobie w swoim brokatowym domu, pogrążony w swoich mrocznobrokatowych planach przejęcia władzy nad showbiznesem. Muszę dodać, iż Glambert uważa świat showbiznesu za bezbarwne legowisko szarych, nudnych hipopotamów, którzy zasiewają ziarna nienawiści do gejów w umysłach nastolatków. Ten proces całkowicie i nieodwołalnie zakłocił perfekcyjnie brokatowy życiorys Adasia, który uznał, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić.**

**Nagle niewiadomo skąd, niewiadomo jak, niewiadomo po co spadło **_**Wiadomoco**_**. Adam patrzył ze zdziwieniem na lustro firmy **_**Wiadomoco**_**. Pokręcił głową. To nie mieściło sie w jego zajebiście brokatowym, ciasnym (żeby nie powiedzieć ograniczonym) umyśle, jak ktoś mógł nazwać firmę produkującą lusterka **_**Wiadomoco**_**? Zastanawiał się nad tym odkąd dostał je od Tommy'ego na 150 rocznicę wynalezienia tuszu do rzęs.**

**Więc jak **_**Wiadomoco**_** juz spadło, nieważne jak, skąd i po co, to można się w nim przejrzeć. Tak też zrobił nasz nierozgarnięty Adam, który wpadł na ten genialny pomysł dopiero po 15minutowych przemyśleniach pt. "Po co Wiadomoco".**

**No i jak już spojrzał w to lustro i ujrzał swoje zajebiście brokatowe oblicze (prawie mdlejąc przy tym na widok swoich pięknych oczu, których pozazdrościłby mu każdy bohater anime) dostał nagłego olśnienia. Spadło na niego tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że nie zdążył się zorientować.**

**A najgorsze było to, że nie było to pozytywne olśnienie. Adam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Boże! To straszne! Potworne! Jak mogło do tego dojść? Nieee! Adam się chyba zabije ...**

**To najpotworniejsza rzecz, jaka przytrafiła mu się od ... odkąd zablokowali mu dostęp do darmowych odcinków Hanny Montany...**

**Jezuuuu ... Jego włosy były tłuste! Tłuste!**

**Jak mogło do tego dojść? Buuu...**

**Szybko! Adam zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do łazienki. Żeby tylko był, żeby tylko był ...**

**- Nieeeeeee 1000xe!**

**Jego krzyk zakłócił teleportację Harry'ego Pottera, który zamiast w Hogwarcie znalazł się na zlocie fanów Lady Gagi.**

**Ale wracajmy do naszego Lamberta, który właśnie przeżywa najgorszą katastrofę swojego brokatowego żywota.**

**W łazience nie ma szamponu!**

**Szybko pobiegł do drzwi. Pchnął z całej siły i ...(bez skojarzeń) .. nic. Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa!**

**Znowu się zamek zaciął!**

**Nie no... co za badziew...**

**Mógł kupić ten zamek za 350 tysięcy ...**

**Te po 349 są do dupy ... ;**

**Nagle ktoś zawołał jego imię. Głos dochodził z salonu.**

**Adam pobiegł zobaczyć kto zakłóca jego dramatyczną próbę zdobycia szamponu. Minął po drodze trzy zajebiście brokatowe szczury, które wpieprzały różowe ... żelki? Zanotował w pamięci, że trzeba potem się tym zająć. Tzn żelkami, nie szczurami.**

**Wbiegł do salonu i rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, aż kark go rozbolał.**

**- Tutaj idioto! - krzyknął do niego zza okna Harry Potter.**

**Podbiegł i otworzył okno wpuszczając do środka zapach czegoś spalonego.. i dymu. Kurwa, ten kretyn znowu bił się ze smokiem?**

**Adam spojrzał na jego miotłę. Z przodu było napisane złotymi literami **_**Wiadomoco**_**. To ta firma produkuje lustra i miotły?**

**- Co się tak patrzysz jak na niewiadomo co? - spytał Harry.**

**- Kurde! To jest **_**Wiadomoco**_**!**

**Ale ten Potter jest głupi. Nie wie jak nazywa się firma jego miotły. Wstydź się!**

**- A w ogóle, to po chuja krzyczałeś? Przez ciebie zamiast walczyć w Hogwarcie z Voldemortem znalazłem się na zgrupowaniu półnagich wariatów czczących Zgago-coś tam! - zburmuszył się Harry, aż wypadły mu wszystkie włosy.**

**- Bo nie mam szamponu! - wrzasnął Adam - to jest katastrofa! I ten jebany zamek! Dawaj mi Wiadomoco!**

**Wyrwał Harry'emu miotłę i wskoczył na nią, zapominając, że jest w szlafroku. Poleciał przed siebie strącając Pottera i oddalił się, a jego różowy szlafrok falował na wietrze rozsypując po mieście tony brokatu.**

**Tymczasem biedny Harry spadł z 98 piętra prosto pod nogi Draco Malfoya.**

**-Ej stary, co to dzisiaj karnawał? Przed chwilą widziałem różowego dementora na miotle sypiącego brokatem, a teraz łysy Harry Potter?**

**Adam tymczasem stylowo wyhamował miotłę przed domem Tommy'ego. Niestety, źle obliczył drogę hamowania, bo zamiast prędkości przez odległość podzielił 2 banany przez 5 małp i wyszedł mu jakiś jebany ułamek oraz małpia bitwa w środku brokatowej dżungli. No co? Nie każdy musi byc dobry z fizyki...**

**Więc zamiast na parkingu dla mioteł wylądował w bocianim gnieździe na słupie telegraficznym.**

**Kurwa! I co teraz?**

**Zaczął wołać Tommy'ego w nadziei, że ten jest w domu.**

**Tommy w stroju batmana wybiegł z domu trzymając się za głowę i wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie, a za nim wyszedł mistrz Yoda wymachując na wszystkie strony dmuchanym, zielonym mieczem świetlnym.**

**- Ciemną stronę mocy wyczuwam w tobie, młody Radtliffie. Nie bardzo do radowania jest to powód.**

**Zauważył Adama na słupie.**

**- Cóż to za człek w gnieździe usadowił się? Różową stronę mocy w tobie wyczuwam, chłopcze. O nie, za dużo trochę tego. Poddać się chyba będę zmuszonym. Czarnoróżowa strona mocy prześladować zaczęła mnie. Depresję Amerykanie przez was złapałem.**

**Wykonał 2 salta w tył z okrzykiem, którego niepowstydziłby się Bruce Lee i zemdlał.**

**Tommy rzucił się na ziemię i zaczął płakać.**

**- Nieee - załkał - Yoda, nie umieraj! Jestem twoim fanem! Mam twoje plakaty nad kiblem ... I kupiłem zielone płatki do mleka na twoją cześć ...**

**Nie no ... To się nie mieściło w mrocznobrokatowym mózgu Adama.**

**Zaczął powoli zsuwać się po słupie, aż dotknął nogami ziemi.**

**Tommy przestał płakać i spojrzał na Adama z wyrzutem.**

**- Ej, może być mnie pocieszy zamiast obściskiwać się z słupem?**

**Ale Lambert nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru rozstawać się z jego zajebistym słupem telegraficznym.**

**Zakochał się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Był taki zimny i milczący. Taaki gruby ... No i błyszczący ...**

**- Mój słupku kochany ..**

**Pogłaskał słupek i przytulił się do niego.**

**Nagle zaczął padać deszcz, tak ni stąd, ni zowąd. Było to co najmniej dziwne, gdyż przeważnie najpierw zapowiadają go w prognozie pogody.**

**Jednak zanim Adaś zdążył stworzyć swoją deszczową filozofię, po słupie przepłynął prąd i kopnął Adama. W efekcie jego włosy stanęły dęba i sterczały na wszystkie strony. Wtedy Adam kopnął prąd, który prawdopodobnie nie znał jego 1 zasady. Przypomnę, że brzmi ona tak:**

**NIGDY NIE DOTYKAJ WŁOSÓW ADAMA, JEŚLI CI ŻYCIE MIŁE, CHYBA ŻE CI NA TO POZWOLI.**

**Biedny prąd rozmasował obolałą dupę po kopniaku Adama i odszedł ze spuszczoną głową. Chyba zrozumiał, że nie dorasta Adamowi do kolan (bo do pięt brzmi głupio) i usunął się w cień ustępując miejsca jego zajebistemu blaskowi oślepiającemu wszystko i wszystkich.**

**My również pokłońmy się i uznajmy geniusz Adama czcząc jego zajebiste, mrocznobrokatowe ja...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrocznobrokatowy zakątek umysły Adama Lamberta**

**Część 2 Osłupienie**

**Nasz brokatowy Adam siedział sobie w jacuzzi i czekał na Tommy'ego, który od 30 minut usilnie próbował zdjąć z siebie kostium Batmana.**

**Adam westchnął. Wyjął z kieszeni swoich mrocznobrokatowych bokserek swój zajebiście wodoodporny, błyszczący, różowy tablet. Przesunął po nim palcem z zajebiście mrocznym paznokciem i zajebiście srebrzystoszarym pierścionkiem.**

**Znalazł!**

**Treść ogłoszenia:**

**„Twój kostium jest za ciasny, zbyt opięty, niezdrowo obcisły lub po prostu nie możesz go zdjąć? Nie trać czasu na zaśmiecanie swojego mrocznego umysłu takimi śmieciami! Zadzwoń do nas! UWAGA! Pomoc w ściąganiu kostiumu będzie możliwa tylko wtedy, gdy kostium będzie czarny, a klient będzie szczupłym, zajebiście sexownym blondynem z długokrótkimi włosami. Spółka Malec."**

**Jak na brokatowe myślenie Adama, to było trochę dziwne, ale cóż zrobić? Wzruszył ramionami i zadzwonił na podany numer.**

**Nagle przed Adamem w środku jacuzzi z głośnym trzaskiem zmaterializował się jak zawsze czarno mroczny Alec obściskujący się z zajebiście brokatowym Magnusem.**

**UWAGA DYGRESJA**

**Alec i Magnus to postacie fikcyjne z Darów Anioła Cassandry Clare.**

**Alec to nocny łowca. Jest wysokim, chudym brunetem o jasne karnacji. Ubiera się zawsze na czarno i lubi wszystko co mroczne.**

**Magnus to wysoki czarownik Brooklynu. Jest jeszcze wyższy od Aleka, szczupły, ma ciemną karnację i jest pół azjatą. Ma tęczowe włosy i kocha wszystko co kolorowe i brokatowe. Jest czarownikiem, więc używa magii.**

**Połączenie ich imion to Malec.**

**Jest to oczywiście para gejów, bo jakże by inaczej. (tzn Magnus jest prawdopodobnie Bi, ale mniejsza z tym).**

**UWAGA KONIEC DYGRESJI**

**- Że co to ma kurwa być? – krzyknął Adam i zerwał się w górę, a jego mrocznobrokatowe bokserki miały już dość zrywów w górę i zerwały się w dół.**

**W tym momencie cały pokój rozświetliło dziwne, mrocznobrokatowe światełko bijące od Adama, który stał dumnie w całej swoje mrocznobrokatowej okazałości.**

**Dla Aleka i Magnusa to było za dużo wrażeń.**

**Mrocznobrokatowe światełko też tak myślało i odrzuciło ich do tyłu prosto na Tommy'ego, który tak się przestraszył, że zaraził swoim przestraszeniem kostium Batmana, który spadł z niego i wybiegł skacząc przez okno i krzycząc coś o brokatowym domu wariatów.**

**Spadł prosto na Dracona Malfoya, który teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że karnawał został przeniesiony.**

**Tymczasem mocno zirytowany Adam wyskoczył z jacuzzi i zaczął gonić po całym domu swoje mrocznobrokatowe bokserki.**

**Magnus odkleił się od Aleka i zaczął go obserwować z osłupieniem. Po chwili zorientował się, że obserwuje bez osłupienia, więc pstryknął palcami i wokół niego pojawiło się 10 błyszczących słupów telegraficznych. No, teraz może spokojnie powrócić do obserwowania i nikt mu nie powie, że nie ma osłupienia.**

**Nagle Adam gwałtownie zatrzymał się i rzucił osłupione spojrzenie na słupy telegraficzne (wiem, że Adam nie ma słupów, ale on jest taki zajebisty, że może patrzeć osłupiony bez osłupienia).**

**Więc przerażony spojrzał na słupy, zaczął wrzeszczeć i skakać w górę i w dół. Zaczął rwać sobie włosy z boku głowy, aż zostały u tylko te na czubku.**

**Nagle niewiadomo skąd, jak i po co zjawił się facet z aparatem i cyknął Adamowi fotkę oślepiając wszystkich dookoła zajebiście jasnym flashem. Potem wybiegł jakby zobaczył niewiadomo co krzycząc „Ludzie! Adam Lambert zrobił sobie irokeza! To najnowszy krzyk mody! Dostanę za to zdjęcie 100 tysięcy dolarów!"**

**Tymczasem zajebiście mrocznobrokatowe bokserki Adama, oślepione przez flasha straciły całą swoją brokatowość i stały się mroczne.**

**Alekowi odbiło na ten widok i rzucił się na wymarzone czarno mroczne bokserki.**

**Bokserki przestraszyły się wizji znalezienia na bladym tyłku Aleka i ile sił w nogawkach pobiegły powrotem do Adama mając nadzieję, że dzięki jego blaskowi odzyskają swój dawny, brokatowy image.**

**Adam ucieszył się, ale po chwili wrócił do stanu oszalałego wkurzenia i rzucił się na Magnusa. Grr, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że Adam nie znosi słupów telegraficznych, mówi o tym nawet 3 zasada : NIGDY NIE UFAJ SŁUPOM TELEGRAFICZNYM. Więc po co on przywoływał te słupy? NO po co?**

**Teraz obaj tarzali się po podłodze.**

**Alec poczuł się zazdrosny. Korzystając z obecności słupów, spojrzał z osłupieniem na Adama i Magnusa.**

**- Magnus! Z nami koniec! – krzyknął wkurzony i wybiegł trzaskając drzwiami i zabierając ze sobą całą mroczność i pozostawiając tylko brokat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrocznobrokatowy Zakątek Umysłu Adama Lamberta**

**część 3**

**Koncentracja**

**Nasz zajebiście brokatowy Adam, gdy już przestał napawać się (nie mam pojęcia czemu naPawać się, bo to nie ma nic wspólnego z żadnymi pawiami) swoim słodkim sukcesem, a przypomnę, że miał się czym naPawać (chyba już wiem czemu, bo pawie napawają się swoim cudnym, ślicznym, kolorowym, zajebistym ogonem i chyba od tego się wzięła ta na... no, nieważne), bo poprzedniego dnia ukradł miotłę Harry'emu Potterowi, pokonał mistrza Yodę (co nie udało się nawet Darthowi Vaderovi), pomógł Tommy'emu ściągnąć kostium, zrobił sobie irockeza, odzyskał swoje mrocznobrokatowe bokserki i kopnął prąd.**

**Jedyne, co mu się nie udało to pokonać Magnusa Bane'a. Magnus wkurzył się, aż zabulgotała woda w tostownicy (oj no przecież wiem, że tam nie ma wody) i przeklął go rzucając jakieś avadakadawrowe gówno i odtąd Adaś miał dziwną obsesję na punkcie słupów telegraficznych. Mianowicie, gdy tylko zauważył słup, zaczynał rozbierać się do naga i skakać wokół niego, wyobrażając sobie, że tańczy na rurze w gejowskim klubie.**

**To do tego stopnia zaniepokoiło hipopotamy showbiznesu, że powyrywali z całej Ameryki wszystkie słupy telegraficzne i wrzucili je do Oceanu Indyjskiego. Słupy tak się wkurwiły za znieważenie, że kopnęły prądem wszystkie Indyki w tym Oceanie, a z kolei Indyki, jak to mają w swojej Indyczej naturze naindyczyły się i zaczęły kopać słupy i tak rozpoczęła się słupoindyczna bitwa, która doprowadziła do 3 wojny światowej, bo Ameryka kibicowała swoim kochanym słupom, a Europa stała murem za Indykami i wyszło jak wyszło ...**

**Ale to już inna historia, wracajmy do naszego Adasia. Otóż Adam był głodny. Z tego też powodu poszedł do kuchni i sięgnął po skoncentrowany koncentrat pomidorowy. Podrapał się po swojej zajebiście brokatowej głowie. No bo .. dlaczego koncentrat jest skoncentrowany?**

**Nagle buchnął dym z jego zajebiście mrocznobrokatowego kominka, z którego wypadł łysy Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy przebrany za Tinky Winky'ego (chyba naprawdę uwierzył w ten karnawał).**

**- Kurwa! - wrzasnął Lambert ciskając w Harry'ego i Malfoya skoncentrowanym koncentratem pomidorowym - przez was nie mogę się na niczym skoncentrować!**

**- To użyj koncentratu - arystokratycznie zaproponował Draco - przecież jest skoncentrowany. To jak go zjesz skoncentrowanie przejdzie na ciebie, a koncentrat będzie po prostu zwykłym nieskoncentrowanym koncentratem, z którego robi sie pospolitą zupę pomidorową.**

**- Ale przez was nie mam koncentratu! I .. I w ogóle was nie lubie! I.. I nie wiem sam co .. Kurwa! - krzyknął Adam, rzucając mu piorunujące spojrzenie. Niestety piorun kopnął spojrzenie, które kopnęło piorun i w tym momencie sufit w domu Adama roztworzył się wpuszczając do środka najbardziej oślepiające światło, jakie Adam widział w całym swoim zajebistym mrocznobrokatowym życiu.**

**To światło było tak olśniewająco oślepiające jak włosy Dracona Malfoya. Niestety włosy uważały, że są bardziej olśniewająco oślepiające (hmm, w sumie jaki właściciel takie włosy) i pokłóciły się ze światłem. Światło wygrało rzucając na włosy Draco olśniewająco oślepiający piorun zmieniając kolor jego czupryny na szafirową czerń. To znaczy, że na tej czerni wyrosły szafiry, błyszczące takim olśniewającym niebieskim blaskiem, że sufitowe światło, które okazało się być Zeusem znikło, a Zeus ze swoim wcale już nieoślepiającoolśniewającym piorunem w dłoni zrzucił na Adama pudełko i uciekł zanosząc się dzikim śmiechem.**

**Adam spojrzał na pudełko, na którym było napisane "Puszka Pantery". Nie no , to jest zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką Adam kiedykolwiek dostał od Boga Olimpijskiego.**

**Wtedy przypomniała mu się jego 4 zasada:  
>JEŚLI NIE WIESZ, CO ZROBIĆ Z PREZENTEM, WYRZUĆ GO PRZEZ OKNO.<strong>

**Tak też zrobił.**

**Draco rzucił się za pudełkiem, krzycząc, że to najbardziej arystokratyczna rzecz, jaką widziały jego arystokratyczne oczy.**

**Adam rzucił się za nim, bo zapomniał zabrać mu czerwonej torebki od stroju Tinky Winky'ego, która podobała mu się chyba bardziej od seksownego tyłeczka Billa Kaulitza.**

**Pobiegł za Malfoyem, ale po drodze poślizgnął się na rozbitym skoncentrowanym koncentracie pomidorowym i wyleciał przez okno. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło. To chyba od .. koncentratu? Na szczęście zdążył jeszcze złapać swoją wymarzoną czerwoną torebkę.**

**Bo wiedzcie, że zajebiście mrocznobrokatowy Adam Lambert zawsze dostaje wszystko, czego tylko zapragnie jego idiotycznie brokatowy mroczny umysł, który teraz nareszcie dzięki koncentratowi stał się skoncentrowany.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mrocznobrokatowy Zakątek Umysłu Adama Lamberta**

**część 4**

**Truflarne odorbicenie**

**Jak zapewnie pamiętacie, w poprzednim rozdziale Adam za sprawą skoncentrowanego koncentratu pomidorowego wyleciał przez okno z czerwoną, teletubisiową torebką.**

**No więc, wypadając przez to okno zaczął sobie myśleć, jakie to on ma zajebiście pojebane życie. Lecąc tak i zjadając po drodze zajebiście różowobrokatowe żelki, które jego zajebiście brokatowe szczury niewiedzieć czemu poprzywiązywały do baloników z helem, dotarła do niego najbardziej mroczna rzecz jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Adam przestraszył się, że zaraz jego brokatowy żywot dobiegnie końca.**

**Dostał dzikiego szału i zaczął się miotać w powietrzu, przy okazji kopiąc w nos jakiegoś dementora. Dementor spojrzał na niego zajebiście dementorowym wzrokiem.**

**Adam jęknął. Miał już tego serdecznie i niezaprzeczalnie dość. Przecież to katastrofa! Kto będzie karmił jego szczurki jak go nie będzie? Przecież tylko on wie skąd wziąć zajebiście różowobrokatowe żelki ... **

**Zamknął swoje zajebiście brokatowe powieki i wyszeptał ostatnie życzenie:**

**- Chcę dostać małego, puszystego kotka ...**

**W tym momencie SNiZ (Stworzyciel Nieba i Ziemi) pokazał, że kocha małe, biedne, różowobrokatowe szczurki. Ulitował się nad Adasiem, który spadł na kolana Billa Kaulitza w jego zajebiście niemieckiej czarno-mroczno-szaro-białej limuzynie. Nie będę tłumaczyć skąd się tam wziął, bo chyba wszyscy wiedzą, że istnieje coś takiego jak zbieg okoliczności.**

**Bill wrzasnął i z całej siły odepchnął biednego Adasia.**

**- Co ty wyprawiasz pierdolony pedale? - popatrzył ze wściekłą zajebiście niemiecką wściekłością na swój doskonały niemiecki manicure - złamałeś mi tipsa!**

**W tym momencie zauważył czerwoną torebkę Adama, a jego zajebiste oczy koloru przeterminowanej czekolady z orzechami laskowymi wyskoczyły z orbit. **

**Jego mama mówiła, że to oznacza za niski poziom orbitu we krwi. Więc Bill ze strachu, żeby się całkowicie nie odorbicić wyciągnął niebieskie opakowanie i zaczął wpieprzać gumę Orbit. Po chwili wyjął miarkę i zmierzył poziom orbitu.**

**Muszę dodać, że cierpi on na rzadką chorobę, tzw. Bezorbitoniemieckocholicę. Bill najwidoczniej uznał, że odorbicenie mu nie grozi, bo wyrzucił miarkę i skierował swój (w tej chwili już całkowicie naorbicony) wzrok na Adama i rzucił się na niego wyrywając mu torebkę.**

**Adam nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Bill nazwał go pedałem (chociaż Adam nie wiedział za bardzo o co mogło mu chodzić, bo nawet nie umiał jeździć na rowerze i postanowił zapytać o to Tommy'ego, gdy tylko wróci do swojego brokatowego domu), a teraz zabrał mu jego zajebistą, czerwoną, tubisiową torebkę.**

**Nie! Tego było za wiele! Adam naburmuszył swoje mrocznobrokatowe oblicze i wyrwał Billowi torebkę, ale ten nie chciał jej puścić. Torebka również miała tego po dziurki w zamku, bo puściła Billa i wróciła do swojego brokatowego przyjaciela.**

**Adam uniósł dumnie swój zajebiście dumny brokatowy podbródek i spojrzał truflarnie na Billa.**

**Muszę chyba wyjaśnić, że TRUFLARNE spojrzenie to najbardziej zaawansowana faza spojrzenia triumfalnego i można je stosować po zjedzeniu 5 kg trufli o smaku szarlotki, które Adam kupuje po promocyjnej cenie na bazarze u Mariana Paździocha.**

**Można je dostać tylko w tym miejscu, więc Adam co kilka dni musi przyjeżdżać do Polski po nowy zapas swoich ukochanych trufli.**

**Jest to niezbędnie konieczne do przestrzegania 5 zasady Adama, czyli:**

**TRUFLARNE SPOJRZENIE JEST KLUCZEM DO ZAPANOWANIA NAD ŚWIATEM.**

**Tak więc Adam wbił swoje natruflowione spojrzenie w Kaulitza, ale chyba wyczerpał mu się zapas trufloenergii, bo jego spojrzenie z truflarnego zmieniło się w odtruflowiono-odorbicone, co jest skutkiem ubocznym szarlotkowych trufli. Niestety, Adam tego nie wiedział i teraz cierpiał na truflarne odorbicenie. **

**Nagle Bill wpadł na zajebiście genialny pomysł, mianowicie, że pomoże Adamowi się naorbicic, ale w zamian za torebkę.**

**Lambert, chcąc nie chcąc (bardziej nie chcąc niż chcąc) zgodził się.**

**Bill zabrał się do naorbicania Adama, co oznaczało nafaszerowanie go gumą orbit i nasmarowanie całego maścią z napisem "Orbix-najorbitsza maść naorbicająca dla chomików".**

**- Czemu dla chomików? - spytał zaskoczony Adam.**

**- No bo ... - na twarzy Billa pojawiły się zajebiście niemieckie rumieńce - lekarz powiedział, że mam chomiczą wagę i to się najlepiej nada ..**

**- Ale ja nie mam chomiczej wagi! - krzyknął Adam, po czym kichnął, a z jego nosa wystrzeliły z prędkością światła 3 zajebiście brokatowe chomiki.**

**No pięknie, teraz złapał truflarne odorbitonachomiczenie. Są to skutki uboczne używania Orbixu dla chomików nie będąc chomikiem (według tego genialnego stwierdzenia Bill był chomikiem, ale dajmy temu spokój).**

**Adam złapał się za głowę. No i co teraz? Na to, to już na pewno nie znajdą lekarstwa.**

**W tym momencie poziom odorbicenia i odtruflowienia we krwi Adama gwałtownie zmalał, a poziom nachomiczenia wzrósł osiągając punkt krytyczny.**

**Biedny Adaś nie wytrzymał takiego skontrastowanego ciśnienia i zemdlał, spadając w ręce Billa, smarkając mu w oko zajebiście brokatowym chomikiem, a na jego zajebiście niezmącony brokatowy żywot ciężką stopą nadepnęła ciemność porywając go w odbrokatowione odmęty mrocznej czeluści.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mrocznobrokatowy zakątek umysłu Adama Lamberta **

**część 5**

**Wszystko przez chomiki**

**Adam obudził się. Otworzył swoje brokatowe, zmęczone i wycieńczone po nachomiczeniu powieki.**

**W oczy uderzyła go świetlista białość, a wtedy Adam zgodnie z 2 zasadą (ADAM NIE LUBI BIAŁEGO. BIAŁY JEST ZŁY. LUDZIE, KTÓRZY LUBIĄ BIAŁY TO SKOŃCZENI IDIOCI) uderzył świetlistą białość, ale nie wiem czy w oczy, bo... no powiedzcie sami, czy widzieliście kiedyś świetlistą białość z oczami? No dobra, wiem że widzieliście, ale Adam nie widział, a to jego zakątek umysłu więc uszanujcie to jego upośledzenie brokatowoumysłowe, bardzo was proszę. **

**Więc świetlista białość po zajebiście brokatowym uderzeniu Adama wyleciała ze świstem (obrońcy świstaków, wybaczcie mi) przez drzwi sali szpitalnej odsysając z pokoju Adama całą obrzydliwie odrażającą białość i pozostawiając ciemność.**

**Adam ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że może widzieć w ciemności, a zdziwienie zgodziło się z Adamem. To pewnie skutek uboczny nachomiczoodtruflowienia.**

**Dobra, ale dosyć tych pierdół. Adam znalazł się w szpitalu, ponieważ zasłabł dostając nagłego ataku, który spowodowało truflarne odorbitonachomiczenie. Zawiózł go tam Bill, który czuł się winny spowodowania jego nachomiczenia. Co prawda został już ukarany przez Adama, zostając ugodzony zasmarkanym chomikiem w oko, które straciło swój kolor przeterminowanej czekolady z orzechami, bo okazało się, że zasmarkany chomik ma fioła (to takie odzdrobnienie od fiołka) na punkcie orzechów. W związku z tym zeżarł wszystkie orzeszki i w efekcie oko Billa zyskało kolor przeterminowanej, zasmarkanej czekolady z dziurami po orzechach.**

**Jednak Adam musi przyznać, że tak nawet wygląda bardziej pociągająco. To tajemnicze, podziurawione spojrzenie sprawia, że Adamowi chomiki w nosie przekręcają się na drugi bok.**

**A właśnie! O chomiku... to znaczy o wilku mowa. Bill ze swoim zajebiście niemiecko zasmarkanym chomikiem w oku wszedł do szpitalnego pokoju Adama, zapalając światło. Bez osłupienia stwierdził, że jest tu mrocznobrokatowo, wliczając w to karaluchy pod łóżkiem Adama. Inteligentnie pozostawił to bez komentarza i podszedł do zajebiście mrocznobrokatowego łóżka Adama, trzymając w rękach pudełko. Zaraz, Adam znał skądś to pudełko...**

**- Proszę, to dla ciebie. Znalazłem je i pamiętałem o twoim życzeniu, gdy na mnie spadłeś, więc ci to przyniosłem, bo pomyślałem, że będzie ci miło, ale... - zajebisty niemiecki język Billa zaczął się plątać. Chyba stracił trochę swojej zajebistości po ataku odorbitowienia.**

**Adam rzucił mu odtruflowione spojrzenie i sięgnął po pudełko. Na wierzchu było napisane "Puszka Pantery". No, już wiedział skąd znał to pudełko.**

**Otworzył je i... ze środka wyskoczył zajebisto-puszysto-brokatowy kotek.**

**- Awwwww!**

**Adam wyskoczył z łóżka z takim entuzjazmem, że walnął głową w sufit rozsypując po całym pokoju zajebistobrokatowe, zasmarkane chomiki, złapał kota i zaczął z nim biegać wokół mrocznobrokatowych karaluchów wykonując dziki taniec brokatowej radości.**

**W końcu, po dwóch godzinach biegania z kotem na głowie odwrócił się do Billa, który z nudów zaczął grać w pokera z mrocznobrokatowymi karaluchami.**

**- Bill? - spytał szeptem Adam, bo myślał, że szepczenie jest bardziej seksowne od mówienia.**

**- Nie teraz! Właśnie wygrałem 10 ogryzków od jabłek - marudził Bill, gdyż jego rozgrywka z karaluchami osiągnęła dramatyczny punkt.**

**- Bill, opowiem ci kawał - zamruczał Adam, bo właśnie się zorientował, że mruczenie jest jeszcze bardziej seksowne od szepczenia. - Więc... Jaś i Małgosia szli przez mrocznobrokatowy las, aż nagle Jaś zauważył krzak truskawek. "O, jakie ładne truskawki!" - powiedział. "Nie, Jasiu. To poziomki..." - rzekła Małgosia.**

**Adam z zajebiście dumną miną spojrzał wyczekująco na Billa, kota i karaluchy. W jego mniemaniu to był najzajebistrzy kawał pod księżycem (słońce jest za mało mroczne zdaniem Adasia), dlatego zdziwiło go niezmiernie, że nikt się z tego nie śmieje.**

**Uśmiech powoli spełzł z jego twarzy. Nie mam pojęcia, jak on tam wcześniej wpełzł i chyba nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Może lepiej niech to zostanie słodką, mrocznobrokatową tajemnicą Adasia.**

**Naburmuszony Lambert śmiertelnie obraził się na swoich (nie)przyjaciół i wybiegł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami i wyrywając je z brokatowych zawiasów, których nigdy tam nie było, a właściwie to odkąd wyleciała tędy świetlista białość, która najprowdopodobniej była tylko wytworem mrocznobrokatowego umysłu Adama.**

**A to wszystko by się nie miało szansy wydarzyć, gdyby nie chomiki...**


End file.
